The invention relates to packaging systems and in particular to packaging systems utilizing pallets and stretchtype film material. Specifically, the invention relates to a rotateable structure which carries a pallet, both of which are transported, during loading, by transporting equipment; the transporting equipment is also used to locate the rotateable structure in a precise position for rotating by mechanical means to facilitate securing the load to the pallet with stretchtype film material.
The loading of materials upon a pallet and subsequently securing the materials to the pallet in the prior art is a laborious task. In the prior art considerable time and labor is involved in loading materials on a pallet at a work station or in carrying materials from a plurality of locations, such as in a warehouse, to a pallet. In the prior art this loading procedure involves walking around the pallet to load each side or straining to reach over a pallet to load at the opposite side. This latter aspect is particularly dangerous where stock selectors are riding on elevated transport means. The present invention eliminates these difficulties and time consuming and dangerous procedures.
In the prior art the wrapping of loaded pallets with stretch film material to secure the load to the pallet has been done with the pallet in a stationary position that requires the operator to walk around the pallet. This procedure is time consuming, tiresome, and prohibits proper locking of the stretch film material to the pallet. The present invention eliminates these difficulties.
Huge, expensive machines have been developed in the prior art to rotate pallets for automatic wrapping of a load to secure it on a pallet. However, these machines are not easily relocated as loading requirements vary. Also, the operation is such that the proper locking of the stretch film material to the pallet is not accomplished. The present invention eliminates these problems; the present invention is small, and inexpensive in comparison to the aforementioned prior art machines.
The system of the present invention combines the use of load carrying structures, such as pallets, load transporting equipment, such as pallet transporters, a turn-table device, a mechanism for revolving the turn-table device, and a securing facility to package, by wrapping, a load upon a load carrying structure. The securing facility being a means such as stretch-film.
In the present invention, load transporting equipment, such as pallet transporters, are used to pick up a turn-table device. The load transporting equipment may be of the socalled "walkie" type or of the "ride-on" type.
It is to be noted that one type of securing facility and the means to apply it is the apparatus for application of plastics stretch film. The aforementioned apparatus, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,179,081 and 4,248,392 were invented by the inventor of the present invention.
One or more pallets are then loaded on the turn-table device. The materials to be loaded, from a work position or by selection from storage points, are then loaded upon the pallet.(If more than one pallet is on the turn-table device the loading is made upon the top pallet). As will be described hereinafter, the rotating platform of the turn-table device may be turned manually to facilitate loading any side of the pallet on the turn-table device. This eliminates the need to walk around the pallet to load on the opposite side, or to strain to reach across the pallet.
When the pallet is loaded, the pallet transporter is used to transport the turn-table device and the loaded pallet on it, to a conveniently located mechnism for revolving the turn-table device so that the load may be secured to the pallet with stretch film.
As will be described hereinafter, the pallet transporter is used to locate the turn-table device in a precise position at the mechanism for revolving the platform of the turn-table device.
When the turn-table device is in position, the pallet transporter is removed and the rotateable platform of the turn-table device is automatically coupled to the rotating mechanism.
A foot switch is used to activate the rotating mechanism to rotate the platform of the turn-table device. As the platform rotates, the loaded pallet on it also rotates with it. Stretch film is applied as the loaded pallet rotates to secure the load to the pallet.
As will be described hereinafter, the platform of the turn-table device has several novel and unique features: the planar configuration exposes the corners of the pallet so that the stretch film can be locked to the underside of the pallet at the corners; slots are provided for anchoring the end of the stretch film in order to begin the wrapping procedure.
When the load is secured to the pallet by wrapping with the stretch film, the pallet transporter is used to remove the loaded and wrapped pallet from the turn-table device and set it aside for later collection and shipment. The pallet transporter is then used to pick up the turn-table device and another empty pallet to repeat the aforementioned process.
In the prior art, strapping of the load to the pallet with steel tapes was used. These tapes often permit the load to loosen during transport. The use of stretch film in the present invention has a tendency to tighten during transport.
It is to be noted that a plurality of operators can be utilized to operate a plurality of pallet transporters, each having a turn-table device, to load subsequent pallets. However, only one mechanism for revolving the platform of the turn-table device is required to service the plurality of operating combinations. The mechanism can be positioned in a convenient satellite-like location. In an extremely large operation, such as in a very large warehouse, several satellite-like mechanisms can be conveniently located to service a loalized group of operators and their pallet transporters and associated equipment.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a system to permit manual rotation of a pallet being loaded to facilitate loading the pallet.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system to rotate a loaded pallet while the load is being secured to the pallet.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a system that may be placed in a satellite-like position to service a plurality of separate satellite-like rotateable devices when loading pallets.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a system that permits anchoring the load securing material to the pallet.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a system that has a facility to hold stretch-type film at one end until the packaging wrap can be started.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.